


Going home

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [5]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kissing, kinda again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Requested by anon: "Hmmm...Scenario where Gardienne is actually going home. The moment is right there and she's saying her farewells to everyone. Then she comes to *him.* Difficult to form words because she has to say goodbye to *him*. After everything they had been through together. The knowledge this was their last moment together. **You can choose the guy :3c just whomever you believe would have the most angst impact please**"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend 13 ep did not happen

That’s it. They finally found a way to send her back and the moment has come. The portal’s ready, just needs to be switched on and she will be able to finally meet up with her family.

_ After all this time…  _

She cuts off her thoughts, turning to the group of people standing behind her.

“I guess it’s a farewell...” she smiles and gets smiles in return – part sour and part more sincere, the majority of the people gathered under the portal already missing her dearly. They’ve all come a long way together and she has formed different kinds of friendship with every of them.

“I hate to admit it, but you were useful... at times...” Ezarel smirks with a little less bite than usual and Valkyon just silently stares in the woman’s direction.

“Thanks, but I still think you’re a dick.”

She gets a snort in response.

“Are you really sure you want to go home..?” it’s Alajéa who blurts out this question and when she does, Kero and Karenn nod, all the three of them silently begging she changed her mind.

“Yes, I really miss my parents... I can’t think of how much they must’ve been worried about me all this time...”

“But-“ It’s Chrome this time, but she cuts his protest in half before he can convince her to change the plan.

“Listen, this is  _ not _ my  _ home _ .” She sighs “I wasn’t born in this world, I know little about it, I’m not much welcomed here either. I just  _ can’t  _ stay.”

The young werewolf pouts and the woman embraces him with slight smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be thinking about you all the time.”

“No, you won’t,” he mumbles, returning the gesture with strength she didn’t really expect.

“Yes, I will. How could I not think of my little, cute wolfy boy?” she laughs when Chrome claws at her back.

“I’m not little! And definitely  _ not _ cute!” he whines, letting go of her, but to his utter horror she pinches his cheeks in response.

“Of course, cutie-pie.”

“Fuck off, you-!”

“Language!” they both freeze in place. Chrome is the first one to snap out of it as he backs away with a sneer directed at his superior that quickly changes into sad smile he grants the woman with.

“Damn you...” she mumbles a curse at the boy, before straightening herself and with reluctance turning towards the man she would rather not have to say goodbye to.

“Don’t go.” 

She definitely didn’t expect him to be this straightforward about this.

“I have to.” His hands clench into fists as he stares at her intensely, small tremble running up his arms. He doesn’t want her to go, but he doesn’t want to force her either. And she knows the choice is only hers.

With a sigh, she lifts her arms to gently caress the vampire’s cheeks “Nevra, I...” she doesn’t know what she wants to say. Should she apologise..? Joke..? Reassure him..? or maybe thank for everything he’s done for her throughout her stay in Eldarya..? Should she thank him for helping her when she needed it? for saving her life..? For making her heart flutter every single damn time she saw his killer smile..?

Ah, this... – she thinks when he leans in the touch, lilac eye closing so that he can fully give in the sensation – she knows she’s going to regret either of the two possible decisions and knows that the only thing keeping her in this world is Shadow Guard’s head. She also hates the fact it’s not enough for her to stay.

She snaps out of her thoughts when Nevra snakes his arm around her waist, the other one’s fingers winding in her hair and bringing her close for a warm embrace.

She sighs, before hiding her face in the crook of his neck. As she does it, he puts more pressure in the embrace lowering his head. Then puts his nose in her hair to breath in her smell better. He never really managed to work out what it consists of. He doesn’t know what plant, spice, material she smells like and now really regrets it. He won’t be engulfed in her smell ever again... unless she accidentally falls in Eldarya again, which is unlikely.

“It’s charged!” at the sound of Miiko’s voice they both flinch. But the embrace is still intact.

The woman sighs and loosens her grip on the vampire, but instead of letting her go, he hugs her tighter.

“I’ll miss you...” he mumbles and she smiles, her hand immediately darting up to brush through his hair.

“I’ll miss you too” she assures.

When he loosens his grip, she takes his face in her palms and lightly pecks his cheek, before fully withdrawing and glancing at the portal. It looks like a very glittery milk now. It’s just enchanting and she really can’t wait to touch it now.

She’s standing before the wavy liquid in no time and as she stares up at it, Miiko stops on her side and puts gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Take care,” she says, which gives her bright smile from the other woman.

“Thank you.” the hybrid hugs her tightly, much to the kitsune’s surprise.

As the head of the Light Guard lightly pats her back, the woman sends one last smile towards her friends and mouths ‘ _ Goodbye _ ’.

She then steps back and still smiling turns to the portal.

_ Oh home sweet home... _

As she disappears in a blast of light, Nevra lets out a long sigh. They say that if one loves the other, they will let them go but he dreads the fact he didn’t stop her. If she didn’t leave, this painful grip in his chest would be nonexistent. 

 


End file.
